SkyClan StarClan's other descendents
by Celiana
Summary: Spottedpaw and Gingerpaw, daughters of Panthersparkle, young leader of SkyClan are worried. The TwoClimbers are destroying their home. When they ask her about it she only tells them not to worry. Will they take matters into their own hands? And if they do
1. Prolouge: Meet the Clan

Disclaimer: I don't own ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, or ShadowClan however I do own SkyClan.

**Meet the Clan**

**Leader**- Panthersparkle-

a jet black she-cat with glowing green eyes; her kits are Gingerpaw

and Spottedpaw

**Deputy- **Rainstorm-

a gray and white tom with a thick rain-repelling coat; yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Tawnystripe-

a tawny-colored she-cat with misty blue eyes

apprentice, Icepaw

**Warriors:**

Silverrain-

a white and silvery she-cat with big yellow eyes

Ashenpelt-

a gray, ashen-colored tom with green eyes

apprentice, Lichenpaw

Ambercloud-

a pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice, Mistpaw

Brownfur-

a chocolate and white colored tom with brown eyes

Snowpelt-

a snow colored tom with tawny eyes

apprentice, Spottedpaw

Orangestripe-

a orange tom with small gray flecks and blue eyes

apprentice, Gingerpaw

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw-

an icy tom with yellow eyes;

medicine cat apprentice

Lichenpaw-

a gray tom with lichen-colored eyes

Mistpaw-

a misty-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedpaw-

a spotted yellow-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes;

Panthersparkle's older daughter

Gingerpaw-

a spunky ginger colored she-cat with ice blue eyes;

Panthersparkle's younger daughter

**Queens:**

Yellowpelt-

an orangy, yellow she-cat with yellow eyes;

the oldest nursery queen

Graytail-

a gray and blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes;

expecting kits

Whitetail-

a gorgeous white she-cat with red paws and blue eyes;

Kits: Mosskit-

mossy-colored she-kit with green eyes,

Redkit-

red and white tom with blue eyes

and Fernkit-

white, red and fern-colored she-kit with green eyes

**Elders:**

Dirtpelt-

a gray and brown tom; blind; the most agreeable elder and

the oldest tom in SkyClan

Mossypool-

a gray/green she-cat with orange eyes; slightly deaf

Haselfoot-

once pretty hasel colored she-cat, now grayish colored,

with gray/blue eyes; the oldest cat in SkyClan

((**A/N: **The story will alternate from Spottedpaw and Gingerpaw's perspectives. Once in Mosskit's and once in Icepaw's. My favorites are Gingerpaw, than Mosskit, than Spottedpaw, than Icepaw and than Panthersparkle. And I did steal the idea of Panthersparkle having two kits; both she-cats, from Erin Hunter, but Gingerpaw and Spottedpaw are awesome. Please, do not consider me conceited!))


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Spottedpaw

**CHAPTER 1:** Meet Spottedpaw

Spottedpaw padded into the SkyClan camp with a thrush in her mouth. Her mentor, Snowpelt greeted her. ''Good morning, Spottedpaw. Is that for the elders?'' Spottedpaw nodded. ''Good,'' Snowpelt replied. Orangestripe, her sister Gingerpaw's mentor, came up to her and Snowpelt. ''Where's Gingerpaw? I don't know where she is. She's always going off somewhere, without telling me. It makes me look like a bad mentor, '' Orangestripe grumbled. Spottedpaw stifled a laugh, which since she was carrying the thrush wasn't hard, Gingerpaw was sleeping in the apprentices' den, she was such a sleepy-head. Spottedpaw doubted the best and meekest apprentice would make Orangestripe seem a better mentor. Snowpelt stifled a laugh as well.

''She's probably in the apprentices' den, Orangestripe. Spottedpaw would you wake your sister, please, ''Snowpelt asked.

''Yes, Snowpelt,'' Spottedpaw meowed. Spottedpaw prodded her sister, ''Wake up, you lazy fur-ball.'' Spottedpaw told her sister. ''Wahat? I was having a nice dream about a squirrel…Oh, it's you,'' Gingerpaw scolded. ''Get up, Orangestripe is waiting for you, '' Spottedpaw meowed. ''That mouse-brain…,''retorted Gingerpaw. ''You should respect him, he's been a warrior for a long time and he knows more than you do even if he is rather cross a lot, '' Spottedpaw reprimanded her sister.

''Oh, come on, Spottedpaw, you're no fun," scoffed Gingerpaw "Besides, Orangestripe is always cross **all** the time!" Spottedpaw tried not to smile, Gingerpaw _was_ right, Orangestripe was always cross but Gingerpaw _did_ need to show her mentor some respect. In fact, sometimes she wondered if her sister even knew what the word meant! "Come on," Gingerpaw urged her. Spottedpaw almost burst out laughing, _she_ had come in here to wake her up and now look who was urging who! "Alright, Gingerpaw," Spottedpaw said.

"What are we doing today, Snowpelt?" Spottedpaw asked. Snowpelt smiled at her. "Patrol," Snowpelt said wondering for the hundredth time how she could possibly be so different from her sister. Meanwhile…

"We're going hunting today," Orangestripe announced. "Aw, I wanted to go on patrol with Spottedpaw and Snowpelt. He's so nice," Gingerpaw said continuing the sentence in her mind: …unlike you. "Well, I'm the mentor here and I say we're going hunting," Orangestripe said gruffly. "Hey, Orangestripe," Rainstorm, the SkyClan deputy, called "Why don't you take Gingerpaw on the patrol? It's been a while since you assessed her skills… Orangestripe, that's an order." Spottedpaw smirked at Orangestripe and ran to join her sister. "Hey, Spottedpaw, Snowpelt, I'm going on patrol with you!" Gingerpaw meowed. "Is that true, Orangestripe?" Snowpelt asked. "Yes," Orangestripe said angrily. "Great, Gingerpaw, now we can be together," Spottedpaw exclaimed. In a low voice she asked her sister "What's wrong with Orangestripe?" "I don't know, there's always something wrong with him," Gingerpaw replied in an equally low voice. "Come on, you two! We can't wait all day," Snowpelt said. "Coming," Gingerpaw said sweetly. Spottedpaw looked quizzically at her sister. She didn't sense any sarcasm. What was up with her sister? Anyway, she'd find out soon enough. She ran after her sister, to join the patrol.

**Reviews!**

Freeheart: SkyClan is also descended from StarClan. So they share many of the same beliefs,

however maybe not the same words. Hope you get what I mean. (Not sure whether a mortal cat

can be green either. For the purpose of the story, all formally said green cats are now gray/green)


	3. Author's note

**Okay,**

**I apologize in advance to all those fans that wished this story to continue and thought this was a new chapter. **

**After reading Firestar's Quest I decided that my story might confuse people who have not yet finished Firestar's Quest. So, I came up with five options. I will need at least 5 or more reviews before I decide what to do.**

**Here are the options:**

**A) I continue the story the way it is.**

**B) I continue the story but change **

**the name of the Clan to something else. **

**So it is less confusing.**

**C) I discontinue the story. :( I hope not.**

**D) I completely change the story.**

**D) Another option. Of your choice. **

**Please review and answer my question.**


End file.
